Hundreds of thousands of people attend events at public and private venues every year. Concerts, art festivals, corporate conventions, and political events are merely a few examples of such events. Moving large crowds of people typically results in congestion, which may be result in unsafe conditions or difficult navigation when dispersing from an event.